Be my voice
by somethingfishylike
Summary: Kurt is a broken young man, who got beaten up by life, and is now trying to find his way in this thing they call 'a normal life'. he writes to a penpal. this is a story about childabuse and a story about trust, and having the courage to find love and life. Rated T for later chapters.. might change thou :) REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey

I wrote this based on the book they stole my life by Carmen Richards.. I've never read the book, just the cover, It just started the idea.. . hope you enjoy this : ) I enjoyed writing, but i don't have a Beta, so you'll probably find a million mistakes ,,, sorry J

On to the story….

Hey stranger

I'm writing to you since my psychologist told me to... She said that telling it to a friend would help, but I don't really want to tell anyone. Everyone knows short parts, they have the big picture about what happened, but none knows what happened… so I opened up the phonebook and found an address… I probably sound creepy to you, since I know your name, but you don't know mine. But I will answer you if you ever answer meJ. But I am going to start with saying that I've had a really rough life. I dream of being normal someday. Of being able to love and live a normal life with a family. I've had a lot of bigger dreams, I wanted to be a Broadway singer, a designer... yeah I've had plans, but now I just want to feel normal, I just want something decent. You might think that my life isn't so interesting, but …

Think I will end this letter now by saying that I hope that you will answer me :)

Hi Stranger  
to be quite honest I was surprised to find a letter that wasn't a bill or add… but after reading it, I considered not answering, since this could be someone pranking me, but I don't mind listening to you. But I will give this a go J  
my life isn't so interesting thou.. When I signed up I had a million things to talk about, but after you grow up, you just realize that some things is not worth complaining about..  
What about we start with getting to know each other.. I think I deserve to know your name, which was our agreement ;) How old are you? Do you work? What music are you listening to right now if you are listening to it….

As you already know, my name is Blaine Devon Anderson, I am 22 years old and I work as a teacher… I'm listening to teenage dream... it's old… but magical…

I hope that I'll get to hear back from you,

Blaine Anderson


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys.. so i wanted to write an update and it turned out to be really short, but i plan on only writing a pair of letters each chapter.. i hope you'll like it...

* * *

Hi Blaine

I'm really glad that you answered. I am kinda looking forward to this... I think that it's because i can finally start as a new person, you won't judge me by my looks or anything…

Yeah, brace yourself, here comes my name: Kurt Hummel, and uhm I don't work… I am not listening to anything right now, but the coffeehouse I'm sitting in is playing don't cry for me Argentina…

So why are you a teacher? Do you have any hidden talents?

As you can see, I am not really that much of a speaker… I don't know what to say… If I at some point get boring please tell me….

Hope to hear from you

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel

* * *

Hello Kurt

Hmm Kurt.. Never had a friend named Kurt.. I could get used to this... Kurt… Kurt…

Why? Is there something I should be afraid of? Like you actually being Two-face? If so, then believe me, the only judging I will do is positive… I don't think you are a bad person, you just experienced bad stuff, so please tell me : p

So you are sitting at a coffee shop? I am in a cafeteria too... In the school cafeteria… so if this paper smells of disgusting food, you just got the reason.

I am gonna start from the last question. I don't have any hidden talents, I have a talent, I am a musician, I play some different instruments and I sing… I wanted to be a singer when I was younger, but I never got the opportunity and instead of that I became a teacher. I am glad that I went to college instead of depend on my music career.. but I wanted to be the closest thing to a superhero, and that would be a teacher… or a dad… but that is not happening any time soon : )

What about you? Where are you in your life?

I think you are quite interesting, just the fact that you wrote to me, makes me think that it is fate, and great now I sound like a 15 year old : p

Anyways, the bell is ringing and I have to go teach now.. btw it's hard to find a mail box nowadays..

Hope to hear from you

Blaine Anderson

* * *

so hope it lived up to your expectations.. but i just want to say that i need some reviews to get motivated,,, really :p i can see that people read this but only one review.. thank you Ilikepi 3.14! :D i was happy that someone took the time and answered . )

btw i promise this will get much darker .. but as of right now it will be like this : )


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Blaine

Oh my God, please don't tell me you are a marvel geek! I already have one friend like that and he is enough.. and I have no idea who two-face is.. sorry for not getting your joke : p I really try my best…

Yeah I spend most of my time here… I'm either here or at work, don't really like to be in my house.. it is so… lonely, let's just say that home for me, isn't what it is for others…

Right now I am working at Vogue, it's not really something big, I'm just an assistant, but I plan on being a designer, of course I don't know if it will happen, but it's good to have dreams I guess…

: ) I'm glad that you think that actually…

p.s. a superhero? Guess you really are a marvel fan : )

Hope to hear from you

Kurt

* * *

Dear Kurt

I'm sure your friend is SUPER AWESOME! But don't say sorry, right now you don't get it, just wait and see, in some time, you will be a fan too! It's the magic of Marvel!

You have my attention stranger… I want to know more about you, and well this seems like a place to start? Want to talk about it? I won't judge..'' home is where the heart is'' is a bullshit quote.. home is where I can walk around in my underwear with no one looking weird at me.

Wow VOGUE!? That is amazing! I'm sure it will give you tons of opportunities! I am so proud of you Hummel! I'm sure you'll become a fabulous designer, I would buy your designs!

I'm glad you think that, I was afraid that you would think that I'm a creeper and never answer me again, I am starting to get addicted to this..

p.s. you have no idea! I AM a superhero! Nightbird! It's my secret identity!

Looking forward to the next letter

Blaine

* * *

That's it…

Leave a review if you want… oh and another note, I have no idea how fanfiction works, and I don't know how to answer messages, but thanks for writing : p

And this fic is just me trying to get better t English writing since I have another story, that I want to be perfect : )

Again thanks to Ilikepi 3.14 :p


End file.
